


The Considerate Flatmate

by Magicofisis



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Erotica, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Not Epilogue Compliant, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-War, Rimming, Slash, The Quidditch Pitch: The Changing Room, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-11-02
Updated: 2007-11-02
Packaged: 2018-10-27 18:36:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10814487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magicofisis/pseuds/Magicofisis
Summary: Sometimes Ron is the more observant one.





	The Considerate Flatmate

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

  
Author's notes:

Many thanks to my darling [](http://shocolate.insanejournal.com/profile)[**shocolate**](http://shocolate.insanejournal.com/) for the read-through to make sure that all the bits are dangling properly. Written for the first post-DH [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/hprwfqf/profile)[**hprwfqf**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/hprwfqf/).

 

**Challenge:** The boys figure out Hermione is turned on by boy/boy action. Shagging ensues, naturally. ;D 

* * *

~*~*~

The sound of the lock turning in the door was almost immediately followed by a loud clump from a heavy briefcase falling to the floor. In unison, Harry and Ron slid to opposite sides of the couch, each grabbing his wand as he did so. Harry’s spell sent the dirty dishes flying into the kitchen sink, while Ron’s caused the newspapers to refold themselves and land in a neat pile in the corner. Hermione was home from work.

They did not scramble to turn off the film they were watching; Hermione had been quite clear that it was more awkward for her if they instantly stopped what they were doing whenever she was around than if she caught them in a private moment. Tonight’s entertainment had been highly recommended by the Muggle in the video store and featured “hot boy on boy action” between a beefy blond twink and a brunette with the biggest cock they’d ever seen. Harry glanced down at his lap to make sure his erection wasn’t too obvious and then looked over at Ron’s. He poked Ron’s arm and motioned him to cover up. Ron was just adjusting his t-shirt when Hermione walked in.

“Hello, Hermione,” said Harry without looking at her.

“Hi. What are you watch—… Oh.”

Ron reached over to the coffee table and picked up the plastic cover to the video. “Um, it’s called ‘Passion Boys’. Probably not your cup of tea,” said Ron, catching her eye and winking. “Do you want us to turn it off?”

Hermione’s blush was visible from across the room. “No, that’s all right. I’ll just make myself something to eat.”

“There’s a plate for you in the fridge,” Harry called. “Just needs a heating charm.”

She might have called back her thanks, but Harry had turned back to the video where the blond was attempting to take as much of the brunette’s cock into his mouth as possible, so he was a bit distracted.

In Harry’s estimation, the best part about watching porn with Ron was seeing the expressions on his face when the actors tried some novel thing they’d never heard of before. Well, that plus how enthusiastic he always was after the film. He glanced over at Ron just as the blond began to deep throat his lover. As expected, Ron’s eyes were the size of Galleons.

“Blimey, how does he do that?” muttered Ron.

“Dunno,” said Harry. “Practice?”

“Who’s he gonna practice on that’s that big? Really, it’s obscene.”

Harry laughed. “It’s porn – it’s supposed to be obscene.”

Still mindful of Hermione’s presence in the flat, Harry stayed where he was on the sofa but reached over to grasp Ron’s hand. While the couple on the screen moved on to something new, Harry and Ron wove their fingers together, both anticipating what would happen after the film.

It was just at the point where the blond was penetrating the brunette for the first time that he heard a breathy gasp. Harry snapped his head to look at Ron, but the sound wasn’t coming from him. Turning to look the other way, he saw Hermione standing in the doorway. Her eyes were glued to the telly and her jaw was slack. She was completely engrossed in the film.

Harry poked Ron and pointed to her. A smirk spread quickly over Ron’s face.

“If you like, Hermione, we’ll make some room for you on the couch,” said Ron.

“Oh, I’m fine here, thanks. I was just sort of curious.”

“Yeah,” laughed Ron, “I could tell by your heavy breathing that it’s just curiosity.”

“Ron, don’t take the piss,” said Harry. “If we like watching them, why shouldn’t she? We all like men here.”

“Stop it, both of you,” Hermione said. “I’m really just curious because men’s bodies weren’t exactly designed to do… that.” She pointed to the screen where the brunette was grimacing as the blond buggered him senseless. “It seems like it would hurt too much to be any fun.”

“You can’t believe anything you see in these films, Hermione,” Harry said. “It’s all just acting.”

“And not very good acting either,” said Ron, with a nod. “If you want to see what it’s really like, me and Harry will show you, won’t we, mate.”

“Er,” spluttered Harry.

Hermione blushed again. “I’ll pass, thanks.”

She watched for another minute before leaving them to their video. It was just as well, because it was getting very hot, and Harry and Ron were starting to get Ideas.

Like so many times before, they didn’t actually see the end of the film because they were too busy snogging. Ron was no longer making any pretext of staying on his side of the couch, and it didn’t take long before he started unbuttoning Harry’s shirt.

“Ron,” hissed Harry, “not here. What about Hermione?”

“What about her?” asked Ron. “She likes to watch.”

“No she doesn’t. You know how she is – that was like library research to her.”

Ron stopped what he was doing to glare at Harry in disbelief. “The hell it was! Didn’t you see her looking in from the hallway after she left? I swear on Merlin’s left ball that she was…” He made a wanking gesture.

Harry’s eyes opened wide. “Really? Weird. Anyway, even if she does like to watch, I can’t think of anything that would kill the mood for me faster than having Hermione walk in and critique my performance.”

Ron kissed him hard and deep. “Don’t want to do anything to kill your mood,” he whispered. “Let’s go to bed.”

They grabbed their wands and Harry reached over to turn off the telly. They stopped three times in the short hallway to kiss, and the last time, Ron had Harry pinned up against the wall and was rutting against him so hard that Harry nearly came on the spot.

“Need you now,” Harry managed to moan rather breathlessly.

“Yes,” said Ron, and he pulled Harry into the bedroom.

There was a flurry of activity as they raced to get naked; Harry had a small advantage because Ron had already opened most of his buttons. He crawled up on the bed and was joined by Ron a few seconds later. Harry’s breath hitched as he felt Ron’s cock brush against his.

Ron carefully removed Harry’s glasses and set them on the bedside table. “Love your eyes,” he murmured. They kissed again, but this time Ron’s blue eyes were locked on Harry’s green ones. It was so sensual, Harry could hardly stand it.

“Love you,” he breathed. “Want you.”

Ron trailed his tongue along Harry’s jaw and kissed the hollow of his neck. “I’m all yours, Harry. Tell me what you want.”

Harry arched his back as Ron continued to lick across his chest and sucked on a nipple. He was a bundle of need already, and they’d only just started. “You inside me. Please.”

Ron chuckled. “Well, since you asked so nicely… Here, turn over.”

“But I want to see your face,” protested Harry.

“You will. But do this first.”

Harry got to his knees and Ron positioned him so that his face was against the mattress and his arse was waving high in the air. Then Ron knelt behind him and draped himself over Harry’s back. His height enabled him to kiss Harry’s neck with ease, and he slowly worked his way down Harry’s back. When his mouth got to Harry’s hips, he stopped, and grabbing his wand from the bed beside them, he whispered a quick cleaning spell.

“Fuck, Ron, are you gonna—”

“Yeah. Is that all right?”

“Please!”

Ron purposefully worked his tongue across the soft skin of Harry’s arse and over his hole. Using his hands for better access, he spread Harry’s cheeks and began to rim him in earnest.

Before long, Harry was writhing and moaning, uttering mostly unintelligible nonsense except for the occasional curse word. He didn’t dare touch himself for fear that he’d come, and it would make Ron stop. By the time Ron finally pressed a lubed finger inside of him, Harry was a quivering mass of nerves and conscious only of his urgent need to have Ron fucking him.

“Don’t need fingers,” he gasped. “Your cock. In me. Now.”

Ron untangled himself from Harry’s legs and helped him flip around. The with Harry’s heels resting on his back, Ron hissed as he slowly eased himself inside.

“You okay?” asked Ron.

“Brilliant. Move.”

Ron let out a low moan as he pulled out and gently thrust back into Harry. While Harry kissed whatever part of Ron he could reach, he wrapped his hand around his cock and pumped each time Ron snapped his hips forward.

“You’re amazing,” murmured Ron into Harry’s ear. “So fucking tight.”

“So close. You close?”

“Gimme a second.”

Ron dropped his head and sped up his thrusting, even as Harry waited on the verge of his climax, steadily stoking his cock. Harry focused on the sweat beading between Ron’s eyebrows, his tongue, and really anything except for the tightening he could feel in his balls. But then Ron slowed his motion, going in deeper, and Harry moaned with pleasure when Ron brushed his prostate two thrusts in a row.

“Ron…can’t—”

“Come, then,” breathed Ron.

A couple of quick strokes of his cock had Harry coming with a muffled cry. He opened his eyes again just in time to see Ron come undone. They clung to each other, their hearts racing, until they could breathe well enough to kiss again. Shifting to get more comfortable, they still tangled their legs together, wanting to feel as much skin against skin as possible.

After a while, Harry lifted himself up on one elbow to find a wand so that he could clean up. Even his poor vision could see that the bedroom door was standing wide open.

“Fuck,” Harry said slowly. “We must not have shut the door all the way. I don’t suppose you cast a _Muffliato_ charm, did you?”

“No,” said Ron, blushing.

“Fuck. I was moaning like a whore, and you were too. Hermione _had_ to have heard us.”

Ron couldn’t keep a straight face. “Oh, she heard us all right. Would have been hard not to considering she was standing in the doorway.”

Harry’s face fell with shock and horror until he realized what had happened. “You left it open on purpose, didn’t you?” he said angrily.

“Well, it seemed kind of rude that you and I would be in here having sex and she would be in her room _knowing_ we were having sex and wanting to watch. This way we all got what we wanted.”

“You could have at least told me,” sulked Harry.

“Are you joking? Not after you told me it would kill the mood for you.”

“Fuck.” Harry was quiet, still trying to figure out if he was truly angry with Ron. He finally said with a sigh, “How am I supposed to face her at the breakfast table tomorrow morning?”

“Same as always, mate. Look, I winked at her when I saw her standing there, so she knows that we know she watched. She’s okay with it and she thinks you’re okay with it, so what’s the big deal?”

“You weren’t the one waving your arse in the air!”

“I can assure you that it’s a very nice arse. But next time, I’ll wave mine around. Then it will be fair,” Ron said with a smirk.

Harry grumbled about “next time” under his breath, but didn’t say anything more to Ron. He found his wand, cleaned them up, and shut the door with magic.

They snuggled together in the dark, the silence between them growing more uncomfortable by the minute. Ron cracked first.

“I’m sorry, Harry. I didn’t think you’d mind, considering it’s Hermione. I was just trying to be a considerate flatmate.”

Harry snorted. “A considerate flatmate, eh? I don’t suppose I can fault you for that. Git.” He found Ron’s lips in the darkness and forgave him with a kiss.

 

 

_finis_


End file.
